


tell me how you reached the moon.

by 0saturnboy0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, M/M, also this is very poetic and im not sorry bc i like it, implied booseok, obvously - Freeform, okay boys lets get it, past possible jisol, thats all i think, this is pretty soft and fluffy, verhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: nothing is guaranteed, but he's happy to have this moment. he's happy to live.or, alternatively: two nihilist boys find themselves on a rainy day in tokyo, right infront of soonyoung's newly opened gay nightclub.





	tell me how you reached the moon.

“That shirt of yours looks god awful,” Seungkwan says, all too honest, tucking his own into tighter bottoms. Hansol was used to it by now, but he didn’t think the button down looked too tacky. 

****

“Well, gee, thanks?” 

****

“Someone had to say it.” 

****

Hansol shrugged, turning back to the mirror. He sighed, taking it off, looking at himself in the mirror. 

****

His body was no glamour show, but he wasn’t upset with it. It was pretty normal, besides some stupid tattoo that he got when he turned sixteen. An alien with a halo. He didn’t even know what it meant, some silly stick and poke. 

****

“Here, wear this instead,” he heard, feeling a shirt hit him square in the back. He flinched, even if it didn’t hurt a bit, turning to pick it up. It was yellow, a gaudy awful bright kind of yellow. But it was a turtleneck, and somehow to Seungkwan, that made it presentable. 

****

“Why are we getting dressed up again?” Hansol asked, tugging it on. It was form fitting, and he huffed. He didn’t look too bad, he supposed. 

****

“Soonyoung opened up a new club, gays only event,” Seungkwan replied, as if it were that simple. Of course it was. 

****

“Wow, how inclusive.” 

****

“Progressive is what I would call it.” 

****

Hansol just shrugged. 

****

“Besides, I’m tired of taking care of you. Maybe you’ll find a big, strong man to tend to your needs,” Seungkwan chided, dramatic in doing so, simply huffing at him. 

****

“You say that now,” Hansol teased back, just a little. “But when and if it happens, you’ll miss having someone to baby and boss around all the time.” 

****

“Whatever,” Seungkwan threw his hands up. “It’s not like I’ve been doing it since we’ve been in diapers anyways. Let’s just forget that part, huh?” 

****

Hansol laughed, putting a belt on, grabbing his belongings. Not that he needed much, just his fake ID— not that Soonyoung would make them check it— and some money. Maybe some chapstick. 

****

“Oh shit,” Seungkwan muttered. “Where are my keys?” 

****

It was going to be a long night. 

****

When they arrived, it was by taxi, and Seungkwan exclaimed that it was  _ lame _ that they had to show up like that.  _ What’s the fun in looking poor?  _ He would whine, which was laughable, because they surely weren’t up to their knees in money. 

****

“I’m sure Soonyoung knows we’re not exactly  _ high class _ , we’re at an underground gay club with twenty dollars each to our name,” Hansol said, waving his hand around. “And your car doesn’t exactly scream money. The engine sputters..  _ a lot. _ ”

****

“Let me dream a little, Hansol, okay? At least my outfit looks expensive. Maybe if I just wear it forever my brain will convince me otherwise.” 

****

Hansol shook his head, trying not to burst into laughter. Maybe it was a good thing that they moved to Tokyo together. Maybe he doesn’t miss home as much. Seungkwan made everything easier, after all. 

****

He was almost home, too. 

****

They get in without getting ID’d, and Hansol already feels sweaty. The music is  _ loud,  _ and he was reminded why he doesn’t go to clubs often. The smile on Soonyoung’s face when he runs towards them almost makes it worth it. 

****

Soonyoung jumped into Seungkwan’s arms, laughing outloud like he won a medal or something. It was sweet, and Seungkwan just eased into it. 

****

“I’m so glad you guys could make it! The party just wouldn’t be the same without you two,” he said, sliding off of Seungkwan, Hansol holding his own arms out. 

****

It was unsteady, most physical things with Hansol were, but Soonyoung just gave him a nice embrace. 

****

“Sorry,” Soonyoung muttered to him, Hansol’s hands finding his back. “I know this isn’t your type of scene.” 

****

“Don’t worry about it,” Hansol said, letting out the breath he had been holding. “I enjoy being around you. You know that, right? So it’s fine.” And he patted where his hand rested, letting Soonyoung pull away.

****

A kiss to his and Seungkwan’s cheeks, and he said he had to go finish touching up, even if everything seemed fine. 

****

Seungkwan was shouted after by Seokmin, and Hansol figured he shouldn’t third wheel, so he moved past people until he found the bar. It was dim inside of the club, but even he could see how pretty the bartender was. 

****

How did Soonyoung find these people? 

****

“What can I get you?” 

****

“Ah.. screwdriver is okay?” 

****

The other male scoffed, saying something like  _ of course, you must be young,  _ before he mixed it and poured it for him. 

****

“How do you know Soonyoung?” 

****

“How does anyone know Soonyoung?” The bartender said, huffing, tightening the small ponytail he had. “He found me after I got fired from a modeling job. Picked me up and offered me one here. Said I’d make amazing tips, always a charmer.” 

****

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Hansol pointed out, taking a sip of his drink so it didn’t look awkward.  _ Play it cool.  _

****

“Glad you think so, kid,” he said with a laugh. “My name’s Jeonghan, by the way, just in case you become a regular or something.” 

****

Hansol nodded, humming to himself, coddling the drink in his hand. He drank some of it, the bitterness of the orange juice making his teeth and tongue feel weird. The alcohol didn’t help, that was for sure. 

****

The rest of the drink burned nicely in his chest, and he decided that he didn’t want anymore. He would at least like to remember tonight, and he knew Seungkwan would go all in, probably already forgetting that he has to work tomorrow. 

****

The music slowed to a groove, and it was too dark to see who the DJ was, if he even knew him. Whoever it was, their taste in music wasn’t his thing, and he tried to tune it out as he went to the hanger. The very top of the stairs, almost like a second floor— an indoor balcony.  _ Innovative. _

****

He could see the bodies below him, and the way they moved looked like slow motion. It wasn’t hard to spot Seungkwan, who was so close to Seokmin, the two smiling as they moved their hips together.

****

Hansol smiled, soft and secret— to himself, really. It was good to see Seungkwan look so  _ free _ . 

****

But his stomach burned with some friendly envy, because he wanted that feeling too. It was hard to obtain, everyone who had ever walked into his life couldn’t understand the hesitance in his bones to get close. 

****

_ Don’t you want to live? _ He remembered Jisoo saying, back in the States, in the elder’s basement.  _ You seem scared. _

****

_ Because I am.  _

****

_ Do you think I’ll hurt you?  _

****

_ No. I’m afraid that you won’t.  _

****

Jisoo couldn’t understand it. And when Hansol went home, Jisoo didn’t go with him. 

****

_ How was your trip to LA? _ He remembered when Seungkwan asked, he was hopeful. 

****

_ Didn’t work out. _

****

And now he’s here, sitting in the darkest place of the club, craving intimacy despite the fear of feeling free. What if someone becomes his forever, and being free isn’t what he imagined? 

****

People are temporary, right? 

****

_ Right.  _

****

Hansol can feel the bile in the back of his throat, acid from the vodka piled in there, but he swallowed it down. He needed to suck it up, forget about his feelings for tonight, and think about it when he gets home. 

****

But it’s hard, and when he sees Seungkwan burst into a fit of giggles after getting kissed, he decides he needs fresh air. 

****

Slinking down the steps, Hansol made sure to evade Soonyoung— he didn’t want the other to think he was leaving, same with Seungkwan. A sigh left his nose, stepping into the cooler air of the night. 

****

Underground Tokyo was a set of bright, discolored and colored lights. They flashed at different times, illuminating on the puddles that were left after the rain. It was pretty, and the moon that hung over top of the inner city’s pollution and clouds was even more beautiful. 

****

An engine rev coming to its stop had him blinking away from sinking in his head, and he turned to look at the figure in the darkness.  _ Huh.  _

****

Hansol stuck his hands in his pocket, turning away. It was probably weird to stare at a stranger, especially a biker of some sort. He heard…  _ chinese?  _ curses leave the other’s lips, rapid almost, until the stranger just huffed.

****

Hansol couldn’t help but glance, just a little, watching the other settle his helmet and bike, patting down his pants for something. He spoke before he meant to, and he wished the ground would swallow him whole sometimes. 

****

“They won’t ID you if you’re Soonyoung’s friend.” 

****

The stranger looked up, blinking, but he nodded, pushing his hair back. Hansol felt it again, almost what he felt when he looked at Jeonghan but.. more intense. 

****

_ He was  _ **_gorgeous_ ** _.  _

****

“He never told me that,” the other said, mumbling. “Sorry, I probably looked stupid just patting my pants like crazy.” 

****

Hansol just laughed a little, surprised the other was even still talking to him, waving a hand. “It’s okay, I didn’t think that at all.” 

****

“I’m Minghao.” 

****

“Hansol.” 

****

Minghao smiled, just a little. That gritty look to him softened, almost like he had a natural glow, and Hansol felt his chest tighten, if only a little. 

****

_ Fuck. This was trouble.  _

****

Minghao was about to go in, but hesitated. Even out here, the music was heard. Hansol watched, silently, trying not to make himself obvious. 

****

“Is there a lot of people?” Minghao asked, and Hansol found it weird that his voice sounded so…  _ small _ . 

****

“Kind of.” 

****

“ _ Ah _ .” 

****

Minghao didn’t like crowds. He really just wanted to silently support Soonyoung— grab a drink, hug him, and be on his way, things like that. 

****

He liked to always be on the move. 

****

_ Can’t you slow down for a bit and see me while you’re in Tokyo, at least?  _ Soonyoung asked him, about a week ago when the elder could finally get him to stay for a night. 

****

_ I am seeing you, right now.  _

****

He remembered saying it like it was obvious, even when he knew better. 

****

_ No, you know what I meant. That club means a lot to me, Minghao. So do you. Just try, okay? Stop being so fast all the time, you’re gonna miss the small things.  _

****

All the small things, huh? 

****

“I can tell him you stopped by, if you can’t go in,” Hansol said, and Minghao didn’t understand why someone was just.. being kind. 

****

But not everyone was evil, he supposed.. 

****

“I don’t like it either,” Hansol added, and wrapped his arms around himself, just a faint gesture to keep himself warm. 

****

Minghao faltered a bit, and he pulled back. “This means a lot to him. I feel so..  _ stupid _ . How hard is it to go in and say hi?” 

****

Hansol watched as Minghao laughed, the other’s long fingers brushing into black hair, gripping just the slightest bit. Stress. It was stress. 

****

“Do you.. want me to go in with you?” 

****

Minghao blinked, turning to the other. He wondered if it would make a difference, the stern side of his head saying  _ no, idiot, one boy isn’t going to help you amongst a ton of boys.  _

****

But.. Hansol was kind, and gentle.  _ Patient _ , where Minghao was not. 

****

And in a slight moment of vulnerability, he nodded, Hansol nodding back. They both took a breath, and Hansol pushed open the door once more, the heat enveloping him in a sickeningly sticky embrace. 

****

Somehow along the small journey back into the club, Minghao’s hand had brushed against Hansol’s, deciding to grab it and hold it. 

****

Panic was signaling off in Hansol’s body, but he didn’t pull away. Maybe it was so they didn’t get lost. In the stairs up to the hanger, he found Soonyoung, clinging to the railing as he sat lopsided. 

****

“He’s going to fall,  _ idiot _ ,” Minghao muttered, and Hansol couldn’t help but laugh, if only a little. 

****

Once Soonyoung spotted Hansol, his face brightened, but it seemed to eminent literal sun rays when Minghao appeared from behind him. Their hands quickly slipped away from eachother, Minghao dashing forward in a fool’s attempt to catch Soonyoung from falling onto the steps. 

****

It was… a mess. 

****

Hansol walked over, Minghao helping the other up, only to be tugged down into a hug. It was a clamber of limbs, and Hansol wasn’t sure whether to be worried or to laugh. 

****

“You made it,  _ ohmygod _ ,” Soonyoung said, talking so fast it was hard for Minghao to keep up, to switch languages. “I’m so happy. I know you hate this stuff, but I’m so happy.  _ Thankyouthankyouthankyou. _ ” 

****

Minghao felt like his head was spinning, but he just eased into the other. Soonyoung let him, patting him on the back. When the air had settled, Hansol had helped both of them up, and Soonyoung looked happier than ever. 

****

He examined the two, Hansol glancing between Soonyoung’s watchful gaze and Minghao’s confusion, also confused. 

****

“Oh, I see,” Soonyoung said, vindictive in the sweetest way. Hansol felt his breath get caught up. _ What? What was it?  _

****

_ Was Hansol being too obvious?  _

****

“Minghao must’ve gotten lost and you were a sweetie and helped him. I see. That happens a lot.” 

****

“I did  _ not  _ get lost!” Minghao said, almost in disbelief— mainly in denial. 

****

Hansol felt like he was going to throw up for a minute, but he remembered that while Soonyoung was stupidly observant, he was also overrode with too much endorphins to even see how nervous Hansol was. How stupidly stricken in the face with  _ infatuation _ he was at the man he just met minutes ago. 

****

Relief was a shortcoming blessing, and he took it when he could. 

****

Soonyoung and Minghao bickered, if only for a couple minutes, before Hansol was grabbed by the sleeve. It wasn’t a rough gesture, but Minghao slightly tugged him close. 

****

“He just— told me that I didn’t need an ID, unlike  _ someone _ .” 

****

“Oh, honey, if the  _ owner _ tells you that, isn’t that bad business?” 

****

Minghao’s ears were turning red. Hansol figured he was pretty quiet any other time, and it explained the crack in his voice everytime it just barely raised. 

****

“I’m not underage though!” 

****

Soonyoung waved a hand at him, and Minghao was left to huff. Hansol wondered why he was still here, it wasn’t his friendship— and wasn’t this what they called homewrecking or something? He wasn’t sure. 

****

What he  _ was  _ sure of was Minghao’s grip still there, still holding him close, and Hansol… didn’t want to go astray from it. That would be rude, right? 

****

Of course. 

****

“I’m gonna go get a drink,  _ bye _ ,” Minghao said, finally, rolling his eyes. Soonyoung could only laugh, waving at him, and then they were both disappearing. 

****

Hansol was being dragged along by the sleeve of that gaudy turtleneck, and Minghao went past the bar, and out the door. The cool air hit him for a second time, and he was sure that he was sweating off whatever eyeshadow Seungkwan made him wear. 

****

“Okay. Okay. He was happy, right? I did it,” Minghao sounded small again, and Hansol realized that he never wanted Minghao to feel so small, didn’t like it when he worried. 

****

“Yeah. I think you made his whole night,” Hansol replied, a hand picking Minghao’s off, holding it instead, even if his body was screaming at him to let go. 

****

_ People are temporary.  _

****

But  _ maybe _ temporary isn’t bad. 

****

Minghao huffed out a breath of relief, looking at the smaller hand in his own, eyes lidding. It was Hansol, right in front of him, standing in the fog left over from the storm.  

****

Hansol, a boy he had just met for the first time. Hansol, who was so stupidly soft around his edges. Hansol, who’s eyes looked so sharp but only radiated a special kind of look in them, something that was  _ healing _ . 

****

“Thank you,” Minghao began. “You’re… really nice.” 

****

Hansol smiled, closed and soft, nodding. 

****

Minghao really thought he was some sort of angel, weirdly enough. If Hansol wasn’t here, he would’ve ditched. He would’ve left Soonyoung hanging. He would’ve been a terrible friend  _ again _ , speeding away from the people and things he held close. 

****

Attachments were like shackles, but Hansol somehow made them not weigh as much. It felt  _ good  _ to see Soonyoung happy. It felt  _ good  _ to put Soonyoung first instead of himself. 

****

“I think we have a lot more in common than you realize,” Hansol said, looking up at the moon blurred by the clouds, fingers interlocking with Minghao’s in a slow fashion. 

****

“That’s probably true,” was all Minghao said, standing beside of him, looking up at the sky as well. The rain sprinkled, just a little, the small tin of the roof in front of the entrance protecting them from the soft droplets. 

****

Hansol felt himself shift, head moving to rest on Minghao’s shoulder. It was slow. It was comfortable. 

****

And quiet took over. 

****

The buzzing noise of the street lights and the club’s music was behind them, and Hansol blurred out his surroundings. It was easy to forget when you’re with someone who makes you feel like you can. 

****

Minghao made him feel like he was floating, like they both could go to outer space and life in the stars. Maybe that would be better than inner city Tokyo, breathing in troubled air and being scared of what’s going to come next. 

****

“Are you scared?” Hansol asked, breaking the silence. He remembered Jisoo in his lap, the cold floor of his basement. He remembered being the most scared he had ever been in his life. 

****

“ _ Terrified, _ ” Minghao admitted, and Hansol closed his eyes. 

****

“Me too.” 

****

And the rain started to pour, his bones settling like fitted sheets onto a mattress. The unrest in his heart seemed to slow to a stop, and the world tilted on its axis. 

****

Minghao moved to nudge Hansol’s head up, gripping his hand a little tighter than before, like he had an idea. Some escape plan. 

****

He wondered if this was the part where they run off into oblivion together, the two misfits terrified of love and life. 

****

“Do you want to go on a ride?” 

****

Maybe that was it. Maybe they really were about to make a run for it. 

****

“It’s bad out,” Hansol pointed out, trying not to sound worried about the weather. 

****

“I’ll go slow.” 

****

And with that, Hansol nodded, blinking. Seems like it didn’t take much to convince him, watching as Minghao pulled off his jacket, putting it on Hansol’s shoulders. The gesture made Hansol’s heart flutter, ever so anxious but he was grateful, at least it showed he was alive.

****

That he was here, experiencing this, and he wasn’t just dreaming up Minghao. Wasn’t just making this whole day up. 

****

The rain bounced off the leather of the jacket, Hansol maneuvering a leg over the seat behind Minghao. He was hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around him. Security was key, wasn’t it? He smelled like the rain and sandalwood, something stupidly dramatic to Hansol—  like a newly built home in the middle of a shrouded forest, that kind of smell, with that kind of image. 

****

Scooting up a bit, he pressed his cheek in between Minghao’s shoulder blades. With a rev and two feet off the ground, Minghao took off, and Hansol really had to hold tight and convince himself that it  _ was _ real. 

****

That he was here, leaving the streaks of city lights and the booming music of Soonyoung’s club behind him. That he was burying the shell of himself, so scared to reach out, to try. So scared to be anything less than kind, so scared to go beyond the first layer of conversation. 

****

That he was here, with Minghao. Minghao, who was so tall, so _ pretty _ , so honest. Minghao, who couldn’t seem to slow down his mind, his actions.  _ Minghao _ , who talked with a small voice and had the softest hands Hansol had ever held. 

****

That he  _ was here _ . That he’s alive. That he’s in Tokyo, clinging to someone who was a stranger no less than hours ago, hoping that they’re a real fucking person because now that he’s jumped, he doesn’t ever wanna land alone. 

****

_ Do you think finding that one person exists?  _ He remembered asking Seungkwan that question when they were in school, sitting in Hansol’s backyard, staring at the night sky. 

****

_ I would like to think so,  _ Seungkwan would answer, honest, pondering along with him.  _ No one will ever understand you more than yourself, but I would like to believe that there’s someone out there who’s supposed to break that limit.  _

****

_ Do you think I’ll find them?  _

****

_ No, actually. I think they’ll find you.  _

****

His eyes closed, pressing into Minghao’s back a little more. Tears were behind his eyelids, his heart pounding in his chest. Goosebumps erupted from his ankles to the tops of his thighs, all the way up to his neck, where he couldn’t help but want to cry. 

****

But he wasn’t sad. 

****

It was  _ relief _ . 

****

In the many years of his life, Hansol told himself that he was floating through life. He graduated school, went to college, dropped out, and now he’s happy just working in a record store. He went through girls and men alike, only to scare himself or them away. 

****

Intimacy seemed so far away from him, the idea of spending his life with someone felt so suffocating, because it didn’t make sense. It’s illogical to want to be with someone forever, because no one  _ lasts forever _ . 

****

But he’s here, holding onto someone that could slip away any second now, and he doesn’t feel afraid of that. He’s more scared that he’s not scared anymore, because he decided he could  _ deal  _ with Minghao being temporary. 

****

Nothing is guaranteed, but he’s happy to have this moment. He’s happy to  _ live _ . 

****

_ Don’t you want to live?  _

****

_ Of course I do,  _ Hansol thinks, right in that moment. 

****

But everything comes to an end, too, and that’s what he’s convinced himself when Minghao stops in front of a shabby apartment complex. 

****

Minghao lifted up his helmet, wet hair falling out, turning to look at Hansol. 

****

“Stay with me?” 

****

“Are you sure?” 

****

Minghao just nodded, lips pursing into a line, swallowing. He’s only ever had Soonyoung over since he’s been in Tokyo. After all, Soonyoung was his only stagnant friend… 

****

When they got inside, it was warm, and Hansol was sure that he would be sick by tomorrow. But that was at the back of his mind, toeing his shoes off by the door, looking at Minghao’s retreating body. 

****

The place smelled like cinnamon, cologne— rain now, because of them. It was small, but it felt big to Hansol. 

****

“This is probably weird, we… just met today,” Minghao said, pushing back his bangs, and they stuck once he did. Hansol almost laughed, but that would be bad timing. 

****

“Is it… bad that I don’t  _ feel  _ weird?” Hansol asked, a little timid in its wake. “Like, I’ve never felt like I’ve belonged somewhere more.” 

****

Sometimes Hansol was too honest, and he averted the others gaze, playing with his turtleneck, which was stuck too tightly to his damp skin. 

****

“I just,” Hansol began, stopping to talk carefully before he could ramble. “I’m terrified of taking that leap, and yet… I’ve never been more willing to jump now. You make me feel  _ free _ , Hao.” 

****

“Freedom is temporary, you know that, right?” 

****

“Isn’t everything?” Hansol’s eyes were on him now, almost like a silent challenge. “Nothing is guaranteed.” It’s like a mantra to him, a crutch of some sort, to say that. 

****

Because while it’s the truth, it’s more comforting than honest. 

****

“Attachment is a weight,” he mumbled. “But you— Sol, I dunno. The weight just feels so gentle, almost like you’re carrying it with me.” 

****

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

****

“I guess, but isn’t it a burden?”

****

Hansol shook his head, moving closer now. Minghao wanted to flinch, but he didn’t, just standing still. He moved a hand, carefully, as if he were testing the waters by running fingers through Hansol’s hair.

****

Hansol barely craned into it, almost hesitant to, but it was nice to have Minghao’s touch. And Minghao just…  _ giggled _ , which was funny enough to Hansol, seeing as it broke his whole facade. 

****

The black skinny jeans, grungy tee, a black mullet to match… it’s all just a  _ look.  _

****

Yet his face is soft, squishy, and Hansol wants to press a thumb into the dimples that come when he giggles. It’s so unlike how he looks, and Hansol…he  _ prefers _ it.

****

It’s almost like he learned a secret that he wasn’t supposed to.

****

“You’re pretty,” Hansol said, hands faltering before they had moved to hold onto the other’s waist, sliding to the small of Minghao’s back. “I like seeing you happy.” 

****

“You make me so nervous, Sol,” Minghao said, despite the small smile on his face. “I want to run away so bad, but I also want to kiss you.” 

****

“Even if you run away, at least I can say I knew you,” Hansol said, like it was an obvious answer, doe eyes blinking up at the other. 

****

And Minghao leaned in, kissing him. Hansol felt dizzy for a minute, gripping onto the back of the other’s shirt just so he doesn’t lose his balance. It was soft, sweet, and Hansol felt a thrumming in his heart that he didn’t know existed. 

****

He was glad it did.

****

When Minghao pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. It was touching, of course, but Hansol didn’t want to see him cry. 

****

“Sorry, I probably look like a baby.” 

****

“You do,” Hansol said, laughing a little, wiping a stray tear before it could slip. “There’s no need to cry. Come on.”

****

“I’m just really happy, okay? Like. Jesus christ.” 

****

And they both laughed, falling into a fit of giggles, Minghao rubbing at his eyes. They were pretty much hugging by the end of it, just… staying close to each other, and it felt good. 

****

“We smell like wet dogs,” Hansol commented, snickering. 

****

“Yeah? I think it’s fitting.” 

****

“You’re ridiculous.” 

****

Minghao just shrugged, and it felt pretty natural to just take it as some sort of answer. He hummed, and they found themselves just laying in Minghao’s small bed. It was a cute twin, and they barely fit, but they somehow made it work. 

****

“Are you scared?” Minghao asked this time instead of Hansol. 

****

Hansol can see his life in pictures, almost like he’s going through the film of an old camera, one that can be thrown away at any given notice. He can see the exact moment he met his person, and he can  _ feel  _ the moment that he realized that. 

****

Hansol can see every single thing that went wrong, every single thing that made him drive himself further into a corner. Yet, he can see the things that went right. 

****

They started with Hansol, and they’re ending with Hansol. 

****

And maybe this picture isn’t perfect. And maybe it won’t last forever. But that’s okay. 

****

For now, at least he can say he has it, and that it’s in the film in his old camera with every other part of his life. 

****

He settled into Minghao’s shoulder, eyes closing, and a smile spread on his face. 

****

“Not anymore.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> theres so much dialogue im sorry   
> but anyways   
> i love verhao so much ??? like sososo much   
> i pumped this out in two days bc the fansign pics of vern in that yellow turtleneck had me and my bud del brainstorming   
> hope u like it!!! talk to me on twt : @minghaoistic


End file.
